My adventure
by smashmaster12
Summary: I have a very random adventure with some people.
1. My bad day starts now

I OWNZ NOTHING!

Today we see our favorite (Not really) hero, Smashmaster12, talking a walk in the forest and trying to do some pokemon training. "Man, why are there no Pokemon in the forest, It's usually full of them" he said while looking through a bush. When he was about to give up he noticed a large group of Pokemon talking, he hid in a bush and heard them. "Today we begin our annual human transforming competition!" A large charizard said. "Man, i better get this to Otacon!" he thought he typed in something on his watch and Otacon's Voice could be heard. "Otacon, listen to these pokemon" he whispered. " They listened to the pokemon and found out that those pokemon hold a cometition on how many people they can turn into pokemon. "I better lay low so they don't find me" but it was too late because a Lucario heard him talking. When Smashmaster12 got up he saw the Lucario. "Uh...Hello, little Pokemon" He said scared. "I will give you ten seconds to run" the angry Pokemon said. "Wow, a female Lucario, you know I'm not scared of a GIRL Pokemon!" he replied. Growling could be heard from the Pokemon, but Smashmaster12 had already ran out of there. He was almost of of the Forest but was pushed back because of some weird Aura force that completely shut off his Scouter. Many Pokemon were approaching him. "Oh, crud" He said while trying to get out.

What will happen now?


	2. A Tail? now my life is over

I OWNZ NOTHING!

"Great, Soon i'll be a Pokemon!" Smashmaster12 said. "Wait, maybe i could call for help" He said right after, but his scouter didn't work. "Uh, I'll just...RUN AWAY!!" he ran away but he noticed was running faster than usual, it wasn't his jet shoes, but he didn't care, as long as he got away. He eventually got away from them because he went Indiana Jones style and used his whip to get to a tree branch without the pokemon seeing him. "Wow, that was weird" He thought while getting down. He started walking for awhile until it was late, he found a cave and fell asleep inside it.

"Hey, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!!" Said a voice. A paw slapped Smashmaster12 right across the face waking him up. "Huh?! What was that?!" He saw the Lucario From before standing right next to him, got up, got out his Keyblade, and was ready to fight. "Stand back, I'm not just good with Pokemon, I work well when fighting!" He said approaching the Pokemon. "A keyblade?" the pokemon quietly responded while trying to walk away. "Yeah, and i've fought some of the most evil villains from multiple dimensions with this baby, and I don't think you'll be any problem" Yelled the boy, but then he felt something inside his pants, then his pants ripped. "What was that?" He questioned. "What a nice tail!" The Lucario said. "A...Tail?" He said before he looked behind him. "Oh boy, I got a Lucario tail" He said while touching it. "It's cute" The Lucario said."By the way, my name is Lucaria" She said. "Lucaria, what an original name" He sarcastically replied. "Well, then what's your name?!" She said back. "Smashmaster12 is the name, stupid things are my game!" He said. "Wow, a poet!" She said. "It was supposed to be a joke" He said back. "Now explain why i got a piece of blue fuzz coming out of my butt!" He yelled. "Oh, that was just some magic in the forest!" She said happily. "Your joking right?" Smashmaster12 said.

What shall happen now that i've met a Female version of my favorite Pokemon?


	3. I can't think of any title

I OWNZ NOTHING!

Smashmaster12 was freaked out, The Lucario was talking about magic, and that gave him a chance to run. He was out of the cave and running, but he didn't know that Lucaria was following. "Well, i might want to see if i can fix my scouter" he said. He took of the device and snapped in in half. "Ah, i see, it was just shut off and the battery broke" He took it out and placed in a replacement battery he had. "Otacon, I'm stuck in the forest because of some weird forcefield." He said to the device. "strange, it seems you've been stuck here because of the human transformation contest, but if you are to get to the other side of the forest, you can use they Keyblade to break out" The voice of man said. "I've got a problem, let me send you some of my hair so you can see" He said before he took out of his hair, but before he slid it in his scouter, he noticed it hadn't changed color like he thought, after that he just jammed in the hair into the device. "It seems you've been affected by the forest's magic" Otacon after he examined the DNA in his hair. "WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE MAGIC JUNK?!" He yelled into his Scouter's microphone. "Wait, there are pokemon approaching you" Otacon told him. "Crud, it's a Charizard" he said when a Charizard landed right in front of him. "Snake, what does the scouter say about it's power level?" Otacon questioned. "IT'S OVER 9000!!" Smashmaster12 screamed, before he ran away. "Otacon, i'll talk later, but first i have to get away from the charizard" He said before he turned off the scouter.


	4. Ike and a building

I OWNZ NOTHING

Right now we turn to a different part of the area, where we see Ike walking. "Where am i?" he thought to himself. "Oh right, snake told me to meet me here and try to stop the Pokemon" He remembered. Then he saw some girl with a Pachirisu playing, he stopped to watch them play, then the girl magically turned into a Pachirisu. Ike got freaked out and ran away, then he smashed into a tree "Ow" he said before he fell to the ground knocked out. a Figure then approached him and dragged him somewhere.

Smashmaster12 was walking before he heard screaming, he decided to check out what it was. The screaming went on for about ten minutes, which gave him the chance to find the source of it. He found the screaming was in a empty warehouse. He heard guns firing, he got his gun and walked in. he was in a hallway with bodies that had blood all over them when he heard the screaming again, he opened a door to have a zombie coming at him, he quickly shot it in the head and it died. He walked in the room. "Hello? anyone here?" He said loudly. "Who's there? HELP!!" A voice screamed, and he kept walking towards the voice. he walked into a dark hallway with a light coming at him fast. he dodged and the light exploded into the wall. "Crud, i better turn on the night vision" He said typing something on his watch. "Who is there? I have gun and I'm not afraid to shoot!" He yelled, but then out of nowhere Link ran right in front of Smashmaster12, Smashmaster12 stepped out of the way and link ran into the hallway screaming. Then he heard the theme song to one of the baddest villains in the world. "Sephiroth!" He yelled running into the dark. He reached a door and kicked it open, he walked in to find a giant tank with half fish creatures. "What...the...HECK?!" He said but out of nowhere a paw punched him knocking him out. "Poor kid" A figure said while dragging him away.


	5. The end

I OWNZ NOTHING!

In this chapter, "( and )" Mean it's telepathy

We come to what seems to be a hospital room with Ike and a Lucario in it. Random growling comes from the Lucario, but what was really happening was that he was dreaming that Smashmaster12 and Blaze were fighting two strange creatures. Blaze was hurt badly while Smashmaster12 was barley hurt at all. "I don't think i can go on" blaze had said before she fell to the ground. "Blaze? Blaze?! Blaze!!" Smashmaster12 said running over to the cat. "No...You people killed her!" he said to the two creatures, but they were gone. Smashmaster12 looked at his arm and saw pink fur growing. "What?!" he said but before he could figure it out, he had somehow became blaze. "This..this can't be happening" He said "NOOOOO!!" Smashmaster12 screamed which made the Lucario wake up. "What was that?! Was i just dreaming?" The Lucario said while sitting up. "Thank goodness, it was just a dream, I have blue fur, not pink!...Wait? Blue FUR?!" The Lucario said, which we now figure out that the Lucario was Smashmaster12. "I'm...I'm a Pokemon?!" He said while looking at himself. "Well, it could be worse, I could have been turned into a girl!" He said. He had then noticed Ike was in the bed next to him.

"I see that you like your new form" A familiar voice said to him. "Who's there?" He said. "Oh, don't you remember me?" A Female Lucario said walking in from the shadows of the room. "You again!" He had said getting up. Ike was waking up and saw The two Pokemon about to fight. "Uh...Hello?" Ike said to them. "Uh, Ike, don't worry, It's me, Smashmaster12!" He said but all that Ike heard was too much use the name Lucario. "(He can't understand you, your a Pokemon!)" A voice said in Smashmaster12's head. "(Ike, listen, I'm here to help you, and he..Well, he's just Smashmaster12 turned into a Lucario.)" Ike heard her say. "(Ugh, Ike, why don't you just put the Scouter in your ear!)" He said to Ike, and Ike put the Scouter on. "Did I just speak telepathy?!" He said. "Actually you did." Ike responded while getting up. "Well, now that you can understand us, I'll explain the problem" She said. "You see, the forest Pokemon hold a contest every year to see who can make the most people into pokemon" She Told them. "Wait, but why am I still Human?" Ike asked at her. "I don't know" She told him after. "Wait, Lucario's Should be able to speak english, But why can't we?" Smashmaster12 said confused. "I don't know, STOP ASKING ME DUMB QUESTIONS!!" Lucario yelled at them. "Ugh, well, now that's over, time for me to get you two out of the forest!" She calmly said after. They had left the building and walked for awhile until they got to the edge of the forest. "Here, let me open up the wall for you two" Lucaria said while opening it up with her Aura. "Thank you" Smashmaster12 and Ike said to her while walking in the hole, then Lucaria closed the hole. "Man, that was strange!" Ike said taking the scouter off in relief. "Yes it is" Smashmaster12 had said. "Wait, did i just speak english?!" He said freaked out. "Creepy, i guess it was the forest's magic" Ike replied putting the scouter in his pocket. Smashmaster12 then felt a pain in his stomach and fell to the ground. "Ugh, my gut, it BURNS!!" He screamed while Ike noticed that his tail was gone. Then Ike saw Smashmaster12 turn back into a human. "Ah, that's better" said Smashmaster12 while getting up. "Smashmaster12, Your human again!" Ike said to him. "I guess once you leave the forest, you become normal again!" Ike said to him.

The End!


End file.
